Safe Haven
by xodaniellaaxo
Summary: Quick fic. This one place is special for you and Tuck. It always will be. Being with him is an endless ride of ecstasy that you can't seem to get enough of.


Whenever you are here, nothing seems to matter. Nothing except for him. Being with Tuck is like nothing you have ever experienced before. The familiar sweet taste of his thick lips and soft tongue is like a drug that keeps you longing for more and more until you overdose; his strong scarred hands smoothly caressing your back when you lay with him in the sand; the feeling of pure protection and safeness when he carries you in his broad defined arms, your face nuzzled into his torso that is so muscular that you could trace every hard rigid protrusion and tenses once you two are into the cool refreshing water.

The beach will always be yours; the place where you and Tuck met; where you kissed for hours on end, soaking in each other until you both fell asleep on a blanket in the sand; where he asked you to be his and move into the beach house with him. The beach is home for you and Tuck.

Sitting up on your blanket, you gaze at the ocean, ever so blue, crashing down onto the sand, the wind spraying droplet of salty water your way. Your hair whips softly in the breeze as you snuggle into your oversized, long sleeved, openly woven cover up. Chills begin to form on your legs just as Tuck engulfs you from behind, hugging you tight, quickly warming up your body.

In his smooth, silky, British accent, he begins to whisper. "I love you. I love you so much. Don't you forget that, beautiful." You begin to melt in his inked, broad, defined body, whispering back, "Tuck, I love you." His perfectly sculpted face leans into yours and you can already begin to taste the sweetness of his lips even if they are only inches away. Sparks fly, as they always do when he kisses you, and your head begins to spin, becoming more and more dizzy as the kiss continuously deepens.

The kiss finally breaks, giving yourself a moment to recollect your thoughts, but before you know it, Tuck scoops you up into his outrageously toned arms, walking you two towards the beach house, kissing you the entire way.

He sets you down once you arrive in the bedroom but quickly and forcefully pushes you up against the wall, deeply kissing you, tugging with his broad hands at your waist. You bite his neck gently, tasting his smooth skin, and he lets out a moan. He begins to slowly grind against you, pushing harder and harder on your pussy with his growing cock. You feel his cock twitch as it grows harder and harder, you let out a soft moan and feel yourself start to become wet.

Tuck lifts you off your feet and places you softly on the bed, biting you neck while slipping underneath your cover up, one hand grasping your waist, nails digging into the skin while the other hand softly caresses and squeezes your firm ass cheek. Tuck's cock twitches slightly as he continue to grind on top of you causing you to let out another moan. Your hands start to move towards the waist band of his swim trunks, slipping under his boxers you caress his erect penis.

Breathing heavily in between kisses, he lets out a grunt as you move your hand in a backward and forward motion. His breathing becomes heavy and rapid. "I need to be in you." He whispers. You stop. Giving him a devilish smile, you aggressively cup his balls and massage them, closing your eyes, you listen to him moan and breathe heavily.

"Are you gonna undress me or do I have to do that by myself?" You whisper into his ear. He slightly moans, slipping your bikini bottom gently over your curvy ass and tosses them on the other side of the bed, along with your cover up and bikini top. He gets up to undress but quickly returns back on top, grinding hard on your pussy. "You like this, huh?" He smirks and enters in you.

Your head spins out of control as he thrusts faster and faster, entering farther in you. You gasp for air and moan so loud the neighbors could have heard you. He breathes heavier as he thrusts harder and faster. You legs become numb and like noodles, while your knuckles turn white from clawing at his broad hard back and grasping onto the sheets for fear life. With one, final, excruciating thrust he cums, completely aware he is still in you. Lingering above you, Tuck embraces your gaze and gives you a long deep kiss. "I will always love you, beautiful."

He lays down next to you, under the unkempt sheets and enwraps his large body around you, your naked bodies sticking to each other. You kiss. Deeply. Soaking in each other like that one day. That day at the beach. Where the beach became your home and life. Your home and life with Tuck.


End file.
